


End of the World

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, I Made Myself Cry, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Memories, Mpreg, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Tear Jerker, Tragic Romance, Why the hell did I write this shit, bring your tissues, reed900, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Gavin reminisces at his lover’s grave.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Background Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sonLd-32ns4

**End of the World**

“Nines, what’s taking so long? It’s getting late!!” Gavin asked, voice shrill in the air.

No sooner than the question left his lips the front door opened, and Nines walked through, looking bedraggled.

Gavin’s jaw immediately fell. “Baaaabe, what happened? You look horrible!!”

Pausing momentarily, the android scowled before he rolled his eyes and shook off his jacket. “Gee, thank you, my love. I feel even more horrible, now.”

“Sorry, I just meant you look tired.”

Snickering once he took his shoes off, Nines wrapped his long arms around Gavin. “I know what you meant, love. I’m tired, though. Sorry to be a dick.” He smirked at his little joke. Gavin playfully and lightly swatted at him for it, but Nines didn’t appear to mind.

Humming softly, he buried the tip of his nose in the shorter, smaller male’s thick mop of darn brown hair. His eyes fluttered closed, and for a while, Gavin stood there on the spot and allowed Nines to embrace him in such a warm and familiar old way. After some time, his hands came up to clutch Nines’ larger ones, and he draped his arms over the android’s.

“Do you think Fowler will give us time off?” He purred out his question, causing Nines to softly chuckle.

“I suppose, but you better enjoy this damn vacation, because after today, I’m never allowing you to leave me again.” Kissing the top of his lover’s head, he moved slightly back so Gavin could peer at him over his shoulder.

“Hey,” he began in a small giggle, “I have spent the last several hours chasing and cleaning after the messes you made last night, only to find that you’ve left me with more!!” He could’ve sworn there was a hint of laughter at his expense in the center of Nines’ eyes.

Trying to avoid the verbal tirade, he paused before quickly pushed out, “Is that roast beef I smell?”

Gavin forgot about his lecture. “Oh! Yes, I know you love it when I cook it for Christmas Eve dinner.” They both knew that even though androids couldn’t eat and digest human food, that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy the social aspects of dining and spending time with another during feasts.

Checking the digital clock on the stove, Nines smirked. “Well, technically, it won’t be for much longer; it’s nearly midnight.”

Nodding, Gavin broke away for a moment, and then gently held Nines’ hand in his own. Inching up slightly, he stroked Nines’ skin, pecked his cheek, took his hand and led his husband to the table.

As they slowly settled at the table already set wonderfully, Nines sighed. “You should’ve just gone to bed and not waited for me; I know you haven’t been feeling well these last few days.”

Gavin let out a puff of air moodily. “Stop fawnin’ over me! I dozed some odd hours by the fireplace. You know I can’t sleep without you, even after all these years, especially Christmas Eve!!”

Tossing him an appreciative glance, Nines drawled, “I’m glad you stayed up; just looking at you makes me feel better.”

Gavin could only blush. “This roast beef is not hurting either!!” He smiled as he took another bite.

They sat about in silence for a few minutes, when Gavin decided there was no time like the present.

“Nines?”

His husband beamed brightly at him. “Hmm?”

“If you could have one wish come true for Christmas, what would it be?” Gavin asked, hoping deeply in his heart that Nines would say something about children.

Nines studied his husband’s face, curious as to why he would ask him that. Lifting a brow delicately, he commented, “Gavin, after all this time you know _you_ are my Christmas wish, always.” He stood and walked to Gavin, kneeling before the love of his life. “Gavin, nothing else matters as long as I have you. You have made me everything I am or can hope to ever be. You are my Christmas wish. I’m always in awe when you continue to stay with me; the annoying, dry, and serious plastic jerk that I am!”

Those words had long worn off since their marriage. Gavin frowned in pain. “I’ve told you; don’t talk about my husband that way. I love you so much, Nines!” He begged, “So please don’t say shit like that.” Gavin then cupped his lover’s cheek, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

They sat that way a few minutes; with Nines kneeling on the floor in front of Gavin, his arms surrounding his partner’s waist, resting his head against Gavin’s chest. The shorter man had his arms tightly woven around Nines, resting his chin on the top of Nines’ head.

“Babe,” Gavin mumbled against Nines’ chocolate brown hair, which was very soft and not so wet at all, in spite of him having spent a lot of time in the cold snow. “Do you think you could live with more than just us?”

Pausing, Nines snickered, “You want a pet, Gavin?”

Gavin barked a short laugh “No, not a pet.”

Catching on, Nines rose up so he could look into the beautiful soft eyes of his husband. “Gavin, love, are you thinking about a baby again? I’m so sorry I have let you down in spite of everything, but you must remember that I’m an android.” Placing a hand on his chest, he continued with an air of anguish. “We can adopt, you know. It would have to be a human baby, because it’s difficult to adopt android children, and I know you want a human baby.” Smiling widely, he stated, “So it would be okay that way. Love, if that’s what you want, we will do it as soon as the Holidays are over.”

Leaning into his partner, he cooed, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, myself. We deserve a family as much as anyone else, more than some. I love you and I want you to be happy, never forget.”

Gavin laughed, his heart lightened only because of his husband’s earnest words. “Nines, slow down. I don’t want to adopt a baby.” Disappointment flashed across Nines’ face briefly before he concealed it.

This caused Gavin to grin. “I think we will be much too busy with our own child; it wouldn’t be fair to adopt, right?” He watched his spouse’s face and saw the realization dawn on Nines right then.

Squealing, Nines cried, “You! You m-mean--! Is that why you’ve been sick? How do you know? Are you sure? Oh my—Gaaaaavin!” Nines jumped up with a bright blue LED light and pulled Gavin into a strong embrace when the shorter male nodded in answer to the questions pouring from his husband. Nines realized how hard he was holding Gavin and loosened his grip.

Nervously, he coughed out, “Shit! Are you alright?? I didn’t squeeze too hard did I? Here sit back down!!”

“I’m fine; I would rather stand here in your arms.” Gavin wrapped his arms around Nines when the over-excited android yanked him up again.

“I’m not going to break, you know. I was so worried you would be upset. I went to see the doctor today; she confirmed it, and we’re going to have a baby! Our own baby, Nines!!” Squealing in joy, he gasped, “Can you believe it?? I asked her how I could be pregnant reminding her that we had been told we couldn’t have our own, but it’s happening!!”

Peppering his face with soft kisses, Nines could only express his happiness and elation silently.

Gavin continued, “She told me that once we gave up it took stress off of both of us and with the strength of our bond, we were able to get pregnant. She says everything looks good. She—” Gavin was stopped mid-sentence by Nines claiming his mouth.

When the human required air, Nines released his mouth reluctantly.

With utmost zeal, he cooed, “That’s all I need to know now, love. You’ve made me the happiest man alive, and this _is_ the best Christmas and New Year I could look forward to!!”

Gavin reached behind his taller husband’s neck and pulled his husband to himself. He brushed his lips with his own. Nines softly moaned as Gavin ran the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip. Immediately, Gavin deepened the kiss, his body melting into his husband’s.

Nines responded by pulling Gavin closer to him and exploring that sensual mouth, again. He knew nearly Gavin’s body as well as his own. He picked his husband up in one smooth motion, and while continuing to kiss the father of his child, he walked toward the bedroom.

“I love you, Nines.”

“And I love you, Gavin.”

(*~*~*~*)

_Why does the sun go on shining?_

_Why does the sea rush to shore?_

_Don’t they know it’s the end of the world?_

_‘Cause you don’t love me anymore…_

Gavin couldn’t breathe. This couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t. His standing form slumped, now sprawled in front of gravestone that haunted him. His wide eyes didn’t take in his friends, his co-workers, nor the many people grieving just as he was. His mind rebelled, the pictures rising up behind his eyes. The memories came so easily…

His eyes were closed, and he couldn’t seem to stop smiling; his lover was on top of him, their bodies still sweaty, but both of them leisurely kissing in the aftermath. This was true peace.

He laughed as his love tackled him, ending up on a blanket he had set up in the grove they had found together in the forest they’d been camping in. He recalled how Nines had once kissed him deeply, their passion rising as the day, hot and humid, surrounded them. They were in their own world. They didn’t need anything else.

_Why do the birds go on singing?_

_Why do the stars glow above?_

_Don’t they know it’s the end of the world?_

_It ended when I lost your love…_

Gavin’s husband smirked and softly touched him, seemingly an innocent caress. Gavin’s eyes jerked up, then grew wide. He swallowed past the nervousness in his stomach. It was always like this; the sly looks, the small touches. He was about to scream. Later that night, when the two were alone, Nines furiously pinned him to the wall in their bedroom. His lips slipped up his lover’s neck to his ear and he hissed, “I won’t play this game, love. Either love me or stop, but knock off the teasing!” Quickly, their clothes were divested before they succumbed to a much needed lovemaking session.

Gavin remembered that night more than any other night; the night they’d conceived their child.

_I wake up in the morning and I wonder,_

_Why everything’s the same as it was…_

‘A child without a father’, Gavin thought silently at the memories of his lover quietly gasping for life in his arms as his LED light blinked on and off. The blood and thirium around them seemed not to matter; they were in their own world again. He gently kissed his love and watched as the life died in those piercing blue eyes before he stood, ready to face his destiny.

_I can’t understand, no, I can’t understand,_

_How life goes on the way it does…_

They’d surprised a bank robber who’d taken several near-lethal doses of Red Ice at the very last minute before he decided to withdraw concealed weapons. Firing off at them rapidly, Gavin didn’t even have time to blink, let alone reach for his weapons. The perpetrator was aiming to kill and maim. In an effort to save him and the unborn child Gavin was two months pregnant with, Nines dove before Gavin and served as his body shield.

The damage was already done when a stray bullet buried itself deeply right in the center of the android’s skull. That had been the moment Gavin’s life ended so cruelly, and he’d been tossed into a world of brutality and coldness.

_Why does my heart go on beating?_

_Why do these eyes of mine cry?_

“Gavin.”

Glancing up, he saw that it was both Connor and Hank Anderson crouched beside him. As Gavin uncontrollably wept, the RK800 silently gathered him in his arms and rubbed his back in smooth, soothing motions.

_Don’t they know it’s the end of the world?_

_It ended when you said goodbye…_

“I know it won’t ever be the same without him, Reed,” Hank droned in a husky, hoarse tone, his eyes pink and dewy, “but I promise we’ll help you and your baby in any way we can, and in every way you need us to.”

He felt blessed with good friends and kind hearts all around, but that would _never_ seal up the gaping hole in Gavin’s broken heart. No one could replace Nines, and he wouldn’t allow for anyone else to.

_Why does my heart go on beating?_

_Why do these eyes of mine cry?_

After a while, Gavin got up and stood, looking down at the monument to his lover. A new life form was already swelling and growing deeply within his belly, and he knew that their child would be more than proud to know of his or her father in good time.

**_RK900-Nines. 2038-2041  
Friend, protector, lover, husband, future father._ **

As Gavin remained stiff while looking at the grave, he smiled softly at the memories and turned to walk away when Connor urged him.

“Come on, Gavin,” the android gently coaxed, “I’ll make you come coffee.”

With his best friend holding his hand, Gavin bowed his head respectfully at both Hank Anderson and Connor. If there ever were a warm place, he would seek refuge in its nest and canopy, but what about after? What about the fact that he missed Nines so terribly?

_Don’t they know it’s the end of the world?_

_It ended when you said goodbye._

**END**


End file.
